Facing your enemy
by JailyForever
Summary: Augusta Longbottom makes a visit to Azkaban. An assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)


**A/N:-**

 **This one shot has been written as part of a challenge set by the lovely people over at** **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **The task was to** **write about a character and their experience** **IN** **Azkaban. It could be either as a Prisoner, a Ministry Official, or a Visitor; or write about the events that** **led up to** **their incarceration to Azkaban.**

 **Facing your enemy.**

The wizarding war had been over for little over a year. Voldemort was gone. Dead. Kaput. His time of wreaking havoc on the whole wizarding community had expired. He had taken his last breath as he had tried to do the unthinkable to a poor innocent child, and on that night a new day had dawned for the wizarding world.

But that bitch and her cronies just couldn't accept that, Augusta thought bitterly as she began her assent up the steps, each step taking her one step closer to finally telling that evil woman just exactly what damage she had caused. Not that she expected the woman to understand, but Augusta knew it was something that she must do, in order to take that final step and move on, as fully as a mother could do, from the trauma inflicted on her family and become the best parental figure she could be for her darling, innocent Neville. Augusta knew that if she didn't do this then she would turn into a bitter old woman, and that was something she was **NOT** willing to allow to happen.

Augusta, stopped still for a moment as she felt a horrible feeling engulf her; but she knew she must press on, she hadn't petitioned the current fool who was Minister for Magic for this visit, only to fall at the last hurdle. Admittedly it had taken a lot of gentle persuasion, a hefty donation, dropping her delightful son Frank's name and then a visit from Albus Dumbldore to seal the deal.

As Augusta grew closer and closer to the doors of Azkaban, the feeling of misery and hopelessness grew stronger and stronger. She promptly brought to mind a happy memory and let it engulf her. It was a memory from only a few weeks ago; her beautiful cherub of a grandson, Neville, had just said his first word: mama. It both broke her heart and made her smile the biggest and truest smile she had in just under a year.

"Expecto Patronum," she muttered quietly as she flicked her wand, and to her surprise for the first time since the brutal torture of her son and his wife she was able to produce a corporeal patronus.

What occurred to her briefly was that it had changed form; a little over a year ago it had taken the form of a stallion, which always reminded her of a dearly departed husband, but now it had become a lion cub. How strange she thought; but somehow she knew that the patronus represented the precious treasure she was now raising and that he would be destined to achieve great things as his father. Her Neville was great leader and warrior in the making.

As she was led through the dark and gloomy castle by Alastor Moody, the gentle thud, thud, thud, of his wooden leg could only just be heard over the terrified screams of the permanent residents of Azkaban.

They passed by the cell that belonged to Barty Crouch Jr; Augusta sighed as she thought about what a promising young child he had been, and even now she couldn't quite comprehend how he had ended up going so far off the rails and down the path of evil – especially with such a well respected father, who had until his son's trial been tipped to become the next Minister for Magic.

Quiet sobs rang out from his cell and Alastor whispered under his breath, "That little rodent won't last much longer, been sick for weeks. If you ask me death will be more than that monster deserves."

Augusta nodded in agreement, and carried on walking towards the ring leader's cell, Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had led the torture of her brilliant son and then later his wife.

The words that Barty Crouch Sr had spoken at the end of the trial rang in her ears:

" _Your acts are not just heinous, they are unforgivable. You have driven two respectable aurors insane, and left their son with parents who will have no idea who he is. It is the decision of this court, that all four of you shall be sentenced to life imprisonment, in Azkaban."_

That bitch's insane laughter that followed the sentencing still haunted her dreams at night. Augusta could not understand how someone could be so unhinged that they could find something so despicable, so hilarious. At least her husband, brother-in-law and the Crouch boy had somewhat tried to appear sane and a little remorseful.

A shiver ran down Augusta's spine as they approached the door to the cell that now belonged to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"You have 5 minutes," Alastor spoke in a gruff voice.

Augusta entered the cell and found the evil woman curled up in a ball in the corner of the small room.

Augusta watched as she raised her head to look at her. Augusta saw that she still had that crazed look in her eyes; her long thick black hair was all matted and tangled; she wore a ragged uniform that looked as though it hadn't been washed since she first put it on. There was an awful, fowl stench in the air, which Augusta assumed meant that hygiene was not high on the list of priorities for whoever took "care" of the prisoners. As Augusta looked around, for the briefest of moments she felt something akin to pity for the chained woman. She might be evil, Augusta thought, but everyone deserves the basics of clean clothes, a wash, and not having to live with their own faeces.

Augusta just stared at her, now that she was here, she couldn't remember what she wanted to say.

Bellatrix smirked at Augusta as she spoke in a rough voice, "Come for some of what your son got?"

The bitch started to cackle with insanity and Augusta forgot all about the reason why she had wanted this visit, suddenly filled with murderous thoughts Her patronus vanished from beside her as all the anger that had been building up inside her for the last year came out.

Augusta raised wand, and pointed it square at the chest of the woman who had destroyed so many lives. "Avada..."

"No Augusta, this thing isn't worth it!" Alastor yelled, bursting into the room and pulling Augusta's wand from her hand and quickly taking her from the cell at a brisk pace. Curse that magical eye of his, Augusta thought, just a few more seconds and she would have gotten exactly what she deserved.

Augusta was shaking with anger as the insane cackling from the cell they had just left behind rang in her ears.

That night Augusta, cried herself to sleep.

She cried over how she very nearly left her grandson with a grandmother.

She cried for the son and daughter-in-law she had mentally lost.

And she cried for her grandson who would never know his parents as they used to be.

 **A/N:-**

 **So what do you think?**

 **Let me know in a review**

 **Any and all feedback is very much appreciated.**


End file.
